Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs
ACTN here and I'm putting 10 All Stars against 10 Underdogs from the past 4 seasons in a brand new season of Total Drama and compete for $1,000,000! Friendships will be made and alliances will be formed so get ready for Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! ' Sign Ups (Closed) '''ASTONISHING ALL STARS ' # Lindsay- No-Pressure '''Eliminated in The Chickens Are Flying Today (20th Place) #''' Sierra-Luckybrandon100 # Zoey-Luckybrandon100 # Duncan- BlazeHead 51 '''Eliminated in The Crying Game (17th Place) #''' Gwen- BlazeHead 51 '''Eliminated in Fire and Ice (16th Place) #''' Scott-Phyneo # Alejandro-Phyneo # Lightning- TheWaterDude # Heather- TheWaterDude # Mike- Soundandimage '''ULTIMATE UNDERDOGS #''' Anne Maria- XxSolarEclipsexX '''Eliminated in Saving Private DJ (19th/18th Place) #''' Noah- XxSolarEclipsexX # Dawn- Loenev # Izzy- Zannabanna '''Eliminated in Saving Private DJ (19th/18th Place) #''' Eva- Zannabanna '''Eliminated in Brains and Brawns (21st Place) #''' Leshawna- Soundandimage # Staci-Tikkibikki # Ezekiel-Tikkibikki # Tyler- Franky494 # Cody- AlejandroCodyTylerNoah # Bridgette- Loenev Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Bridgette & Dawn Conflicts Relationships Alliances Debuters List (CLOSED) #Courtney - Unbelievable #DJ - I'm a tree, I'm a tree #B - Ifraid G160 Elimination Table Eliminated Contestants EvaEliminated.png|21th Place Lindsayeliminated.png|20th Place Anne maria.png|19th/18th Izzyeliminated.png|19th/18th Duncaneliminated.png|17th Place Gweneliminated.png|16th Place Episode 1: Brains and Brawns Pre Chat '''Chris: Greetings old friends and welcome back! Feel free to chat amongst yourselves until everybody gets here Lindsay: *arrives* Hi, Kyle! Dawn: *arrives* The aura of this place is... dark. Chris: Well it shouldn't be all the toxic waste is gone and Lindsay its Chris Lindsay: Oh sorry, Charlie! Alejandro: Ah Lindsay...just as unique as I remember. Lindsay: Hi, Alan! Alejandro: It's Alejandro...but for you, I can be Alan. Scott: *rolls eyes* Smooth pretty boy... Chris: Welcome Alejandro and Scott! Got any tactics for winning this season? Dawn: I'm afraid Alejandros is failing, his aura is orangish red, and Lindsay's is dark blue. Lindsay: Sorry, Alex, I remember you from Total Drama World Tour. Alejandro: *To Dawn* I don't believe we've met... I'm Alejandro Scott: Why ruin the surprise Chris? Dawn: *to Alejandro* I've seen Total Drama World Tour. Lightning: AHHH-YEAH!!! Lightning is back! *does a backflip* Sha-bam! Lindsay: Hi, Leonardo! Lightning: Leo-who? There's only Lightning! *kisses biceps* Heather: *arrives, glaring at the others* Lindsay: Hi, Henna! Heather: *ignores Lindsay* Alejandro...we need to talk! Sierra: Group picture! Say cheese for the blog! WAIT A SECOND! Where's Cody? *starts sobbing* Zoey: Good thing Mike isn't here. His stupid multiple personalities that were evil... We had to break up! Dawn: I'm afraid Mike is here. Lindsay: Hey, Selena! Hi, Zethera Ymir II! Lightning: *does front flips for style* Aww-Yeah! Who is number 1! Anne Maria: *arrives, spraying her hairspray* Yo, is it just me, or is everyone so pasty? Vito, where you at, baby? Noah: It's definitely just you. Anne Maria: Oi, quit it! *sprays him in the face, and he chokes* Mike: Hi guys! Leshawna: Leshawna is back in the building!! Zoey: Ugh! Mike... Sierra: Anne Maria is more Jersey that I thought. Dawn is more quiet than I thought. Post! Cody: The Codster is back for another season! Duncan: well ain't this a happy little reunion we got going on... Gwen: we must be crazy if we're signing up for this again huh? Duncan: (laughs) year, crazy as hell... Chris: Who knows maybe you'll win... Staci: *doctor has "accidently" sown her mouth shut* Mfm mmm mnm mf! Ezekiel: *smiles at Anne-Maria* Anne Maria: Ugh, that, Zekiel, kid is back. You could do with a little tan doll, but go away. *shoves him* Noah: (CONF) That girl is probably nuttier than Izzy, and that's really, really, nutty if you ask me. Lindsay: *walks over to Anne Maria* Hi, Alli Nara! Alejandro: *smiles radiantly* Dawn: *shoots Alejandro a confused look* Your aura seems to have changed to brick red, what is on your mind? Alejandro: *looks at Heather* Ah the way she takes command...it makes my heart soar! Scott: *barfs* Dawn: I mmust side with Scott that is also quite... yeah. Heather: *yelling at Alejandro* Listen to me Alejandro! We need to talk! Lightning: Who is amazing! Lightning is thats who! *kisses biceps* Linday: That's so cool, Liam! Chris: While we are waiting for the challenge let me tell you your teams. Lindsay, Sierra, Zoey, Duncan, Gwen, Scott, Alejandro, Lightning, Heather and Mike, you guys are the Astonishing All Stars! Anne Maria, Noah, Dawn, Izzy, Eva, Leshawna, Staci, Ezekiel, Tyler and Cody, you guys are the Ultimate Underdogs! ''' Cody: (CONF) It would be nice to be on Gwen's team, then again I'm so glad I'm not on the same team as Sierra!! Challenge 1 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 9/19/13 at 8pm EST Chris: Welcome to your first challenge. You must jump in the lake and swim to collect a puzzle piece and bring it back to shore. There are 8 puzzle pieces that form your team's logo: A Gold Star for the All Stars and A Dog for the Underdogs. When you get back to land with your puzzle piece you must put the pieces together and form your team's logo. First team finished wins! By the way you can only get 1 puzzle piece so when you get to land with your puzzle piece, you cannot go for a second. You're gonna have to hope 8 people on your team do the challenge in order to win. It will take 5 lines to get the puzzle piece, 5 lines to get back and 1 line to set up your puzzle piece. NOW GO! Cody: *Swims* Dawn: *swims* Lindsay: *swims* Cody: *swims* Scott: *swims* (1) Alejandro: *swims* (1) Lightning: *swims fast* (1) Heather: *swims* (1) Scott: *swims* (2) Alejandro: *swims* (2) Cody: *swims* Scott: *swims* (3) Alejandro: *swims* (3) Lightning: *swims* (2) Heather: *swims* (2) Cody: *swims* Lightning: *swims* Heather: *swims* Cody: *gets puzzle piece* Lightning: *swims* (3) Heather: *swims* (4) Scott: *swims* (4) Alejandro: *swims* (4) Cody: *swims back* Scott: *grabs puzzle piece* (5) Alejandro: *grabs puzzle piece* (5) Cody: *swims back* Duncan: (swims) Gwen: (swims) Cody: *Swims back* Chris: Let's go campers!!! Cody: *swims back* Duncan: (swims) Gwen: (swims) Cody: *arrives on land* Leshawna: *jumps in the water and her hair goes afro* ugh I hate water. Mike: *jumps into the water* Cody: *places his piece* Yes first done for my team!! Chris: Campers the challenge ends tonight at 8pm EST Get a move on! The score is 1-0 Underdogs! Ezekiel: *swims* (1) Staci: *swims* (1) mmf ffm mmm Lightning: *swims* (4) Heather: *swims* (4) Scott: *swims back* (1) Alejandro: *swims back* (1) Leshawna: *swim* Mike: *swim* Scott: *swims back* (2) Alejandro: *swims back* (2) Lightning: *grabs piece* (5) Heather: *grabs piece* (5) Scott: *swims back* (3) Alejandro: *swims back* (3) Lightning: *swims back* (1) Heather: *swims back* (1) Scott: *swims back* (4) Alejandro: *swims back* (4) Lightning: *swims back* (2) Heather: *swims back* (2) Scott: *reaches the shore* (5) Alejandro: *reaches the shore* (5) Lightning: *swims back* (3) Heather: *swims back* (3) Scott: *places piece* (1) Yes! Alejandro: *places piece* (1) Chris: Challenge ends in 15 mins! Chris: Well the All Stars win 2-1. Underdogs see you at elimination Elimination Ceremony 1: Ultimate Underdogs Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. In the CONFESSIONAL, vote for whoever you want by dropping the person you want to eliminate's check into the locked box. That's right you each have your own check for $1,000,000. Now get voting! Cody: (CONF) *puts Eva's check in the box * You didn't help at all... Noah: (CONF) *puts Eva's check in the box* Yeah, it was between orange paint, and a useless psycho... so... Anne Maria: (CONF) *puts Eva's check in the box* Ya'll need a tan, and I need my Vito! Dawn: (CONF) I apoligize, but I sense a dark aura radiating from you. *puts Eva's check in the box* Leshawna: (CONF) *puts eva's check in the box* She hasn't changed a single bit... Staci: (CONF) *puts in Evas check* mmf fmmm mmm Ezekiel: *hugs Anne-Marias check and rips Evas* Chris: Marshmallows go to Cody, Noah, Dawn, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Leshawna, Tyler and Staci! The last marshmallow goes to............Izzy! Eva you must take the slide of shame, please stand on the "X" *trap door opens* Yup this time if you get eliminated you must stand on the "X" and which is a trap door with a slide that leads to a boat that will take you to Loser's Island. Thus being called the Slide of Shame. 1 down and 19 to go! Come back for some more Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs! ' ' EvaEliminated.png ' Episode 2: The Chickens Are Flying Today Pre Chat Alejandro: Well done amigos! We sucessfully won that first challenge! Izzy: *sits* Mike Yeah! *eating food* (SSoH: Anybody want to take over my characters 'Dawn and Lindsay'? I'm resigning.) Challenge 2 '''Chris: Challenge starts today 9/22/13 at 8pm EST ' '''Chris: Today you will be flinging 5 chickens by building a catapult. It will take 5 lines to build the catapult and 1 line to launch a chicken. The first team to fling 5 chickens wins! GO!!! Cody: *builds catapult* Duncan: (builds catapult) Gwen: (builds catapult) Alejandro: *builds catapult* Scott: *builds catapult* Duncan: (builds catapult) Gwen: (builds catapult) Leshawna: *builds catapult* Mike: all-stars we can already launch the chickens! *launching a chicken*1 Cody: *builds catapult* Leshawna: *building catapult* Mike *launching a chicken* 2 down! Cody: *finishes catapult* Leshawna: Comon underdog's launce them chickens! *launching the first chicken* (1) Mike: *almost launching a chicken but the chicken Leshawna launched hit's him on the head* Cody: *launches chicken* Alejandro: *launches chicken* Cody: *launches chicken* Staci: *builds catapult* mmm fmm mff Ezekiel: *builds catapult* Cody: *launches chicken* Guys we already built the catapult just launch one more chicken and we win! Mike: *launches chicken* Leshawna: *launches chicken* Staci: *launches chicken* mmm fmm mff Ezekiel: *launches chicken* Chris: The Underdogs win!! ''' Elimination Ceremony 2: Astonishing All Stars '''Chris: Welcome to your first elimination ceremony All Stars. In the CONFESSIONAL, vote for whoever you want by dropping the person you want to eliminate's check into the locked box. That's right you each have your own check for $1,000,000. Now get voting! Lindsay: Sorry, Henna! *puts Heather's check in the box* She's super mean and likes Alejandro, ew. Plus, I need the lip gloss, and I don't want Helen's ugly witch nails all over my lip gloss. Ew.jpg|Heathers' nails. Alejandro: I'm sorry my sweet Lindsay...*puts Lindsay's check in the box* Scott: *puts Lindsay's check in the box* Sierra: I vote Cody because I loooooooooove him! Zoey: Sorry Lindsay... Heather: Urgh...Lindsay is such an airhead! (puts Lindsay's check in the box* Lightning: *kisses biceps* Whos hansome...Lightning is! Anyway there can only be one beautiful person here...ME *puts Lindsay's check in the box* Duncan: time you got outta here blondy. (puts Lindsay's check in the box) Gwen: sorry Lindsay...(puts Lindsay's check in the box.) Chris: And marshmallows go to Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Lightning, Zoey, Mike, Scott and Sierra! And the loser is...... Lindsay!!! Goodbye Lindsay *pushes her down the slide of shame* Lindsayeliminated.png ''' Episode 3: Saving Private DJ Pre Chat Challenge 3 '''Chris: Your challenge is now! Remember when DJ nearly drowned in Newfoundland? Well we have DJ dummies scatter around the lake. You must rescue 2 DJs as a team and bring them back to shore. It will take 5 lines to get one and 5 lines to bring him back to shore. GO! Cody: *swims* (If anyone wants Dawn you can take her I play Dawn, if you don't play her. Dawn is now played by: Loenev) Cody: *swims* Scott: *swims* Alejandro: *swims* Leshawna: *swims* Mike: *swims* Scott: *swims* Alejandro: *swims* Cody: *swims* Leshawna: *swims* Mike: *swims* Cody: *swims* Leshawna: *swims* Mike: *swims* Cody: *gets DJ dummy* Dawn: *swims* Leshawna: *swims* Mike: *swims* Dawn: *swims* Cody: *swims back* Duncan: (swims) Gwen: (swims) Dawn: *swims* Cody: *swims back* Leshawna: *swims* Mike: *swims* Dawn: *swims* Scott: *swims* Alejandro: *swims* Cody: *Swims back* Leshawna: *get DJ dummy* Mike: *get DJ dummy* Dawn: *swims* Mike: *swims back* Leshawna: *swims back* Cody: *swims back* Scott: *swims* Alejandro: *swims* Mike: *swims back* Leshawna: *swims back* Heather *swims* Lightning *swims* Scott: *grabs DJ dummy* Alejandro: *Grabs DJ dummy* Heather *swims* Lightning *swims* Cody: *makes it to shore* Chris: Underdogs 1-0 They only need one more Cody: *swims* Scott: *swims back* Alejandro: *swims back* Heather *swims* Lightning *swims* Scott: *swims back* Alejandro: *swims back* Dawn: *grabs a DJ dummy* Heather *swims* Lightning *swims* Scott: *swims back* Alejandro: *swims back* Heather *swims* Lightning *swims* Scott: *swims back* Alejandro: *swims back* Dawn: *swims back* Cody: *swims* Scott: *reaches shore* Alejandro: *reaches shore* Dawn: *swims back* Cody: *swims* Alejandro: Ah Chris...Scott and I have made it back to the shore with our DJ dummys... Dawn: *swims back* Chris: That's right! The All Stars win! Elimination Ceremony: Ultimate Underdogs Chris: Welcome back to elimination Underdogs. Vote somebody out in the CONFESSIONAL ' Cody: (CONF) *puts Izzy's check in the box* Sorry but you didn't help Leshawna (CONF) *puts Anne Maria in the box* That is a jersey box! Dawn: (CONF) *puts Ann Maria in de box* The chakras me say that this is the good choice Tyler: (CONF) *Puts Izzy in the box* (Sorry, didn't realise it had started) Staci: (CONF) *puts in Anne-Marias check* mmf fmmm mmm Ezekiel: *hugs Anne-Marias check and rips Izzys* '''Chris: And marshmallows go to Cody, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Tyler, Dawn, Noah and Staci! Anne Maria and Izzy your time is up. You both tied in votes and our unpaid interns haven't come up with tie breakers yet so......seeya! *pushes Anne Maria and Izzy down the slide of shame* And Underdogs please welcome your new teammate Bridgette! anne maria.png izzyeliminated.png ' Episode 4: The Crying Game Pre Chat Bridgette: Hey guys! Cody: Hey Bridgette! Challenge 4 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 9/24/13 at 8pm EST Chris: Today you must make yourself cry. You can do or use whatever you have to in order to do so. It will take 5 lines to make yourself cry. The first team to have 5 people cry will win this challenge! GO! Cody: *cuts an onion and puts it to his eye* Alejandro: *starts eating disgusting food* Uhh...so..discusting. Lightning: *thinks about losing his father's rings* I'm sorry pops! Cody: *holds onion towards his eye* Lightning: *looks at photo of pops* Alejandro: *still eating* Lightning: *stares sadly at the photo* Scott: *punches himself in the gut* Cody *holds onion towards his eye* Alejandro: *eats maggots, but vomits* Urgh...soooo disgusting! Cody *holds onion towards his eye* Scott: *punches himself in the head* Cody: *cries* Noah: I'm literally bawling my eyes out about how intricate this challenge is. *rolls his eyes* Chris: 1-0 Underdogs! Bridgette: *thinking of Geoff* Dawn: *cross my eyes* Duncan: (pulls one of his piercings out by force) Gwen: (cringes), are you OK Duncan? Duncan: (nods) Gwen: OK...i guess i better do something....(pictures Duncan going back to Courtney) NOOOOOO!!!!!! Duncan: what? Gwen: (blinks) n-nothing... Bridgette: I miss Geoff .. *she looks to Dawn* Dawn: Think on it, then you'll will cry. *cross my eyes* Chris: Get crying campers! Dawn: Come on, Bridgette think! Bridgette: *thinks on the moment when she kisses Geoff* Dawn: Do you feel it ?!? Bridgette: A little .. i miss him so. Chris: Challenge ends tonight 6pm EST! Staci: *still cant speak* (1) Ezekiel: *thinks about Anne-Maria* (1) Dawn: *cross eyes* Bridgette: *thinks still on geoff* Staci: *still cant speak* (2) Ezekiel: *thinks about Anne-Maria* (2) Bridgette: I want Geoff back .. *crying* Dawn: Everything will be fine. *cry's to* Chris: The Underdogs win! Elimination Ceremony 4: Astonishing All Stars Chris: Welcome back to the elimination ceremony. Anyways go put someone's check in the locked box in the CONFESSIONAL Gwen: you didn't help in that challenge, from what i'm aware of that is...(puts Zoey's check in the locked box) Duncan: it's time you got outta here, and NEVER COME BACK. (puts Heather's check in the locked box) Heather: Your are annoying and can;t be trust...*puts Duncan's check in the locked box* Lightning: You don't help in challenges... *puts Zoey's check in the locked box* Scott: Sorry bud...but I don't trust you. *put's Duncan's check in the box* Alejandro: We once were friends...but so long! *put's Duncan's check in the box* Chris: Marshmallows go to Gwen, Alejandro, Mike, Sierra, Lightning, Scott and Heather! The last marshmallow goes to..........Zoey. Seeya bad boy *pushes Duncan down the slide of shame* duncaneliminated.png ' Episode 5: Fire and Ice Pre Chat Bridgette: Who's voted off? .. *see's team heroes without Duncan*. o.. Gwen: :( Challenge 5 '''Chris: Challenge starts tonight 9/26/13 at 8pm EST ' '''Chris: Okay see those large blocks of ice. You guys need to use your body heat to melt it. It will take 10 lines as a team to melt it. First team to melt their block of ice wins! GO! Cody: *sits on ice* Oooo its so cold!!! Noah: Really, are you kidding me? Ugh. *reluctanty lies on the ice* Cody: Come on Noah *sits on ice* Noah: What do you think I'm doing? Life, why do you hate me so? *lies on the ice, freezing* Cody: Yeah but we can do it without the complaining and sarcasm *sits on ice* Noah: Meh. *rolls in ice* Alejandro: *takes shirt off* I'm hot! Scott: *skates on ice* Heather: *stomps ice with her foot* Lightning: *punches ice* Dawn: *sits on ice* Bridgette: *sits on ice with Dawn* Scott: *tired of skating so he sits on the ice* Alejandro: *lies down on the ice* Heather: *stomps ice with her foot* Lightning: *punches ice* Dawn: *hugs ice* Bridgette *jumps on ice* Chris: We have our winners! The Underdogs again! Elimination Ceremony 5: Astonishing All Stars Chris: Wow you guys lose again anyways go put someone's check in the locked box Alejandro: Well Mike hasn't been that helpful lately...sooo...*puts Gwen's check in the locked box* Scott: Your not usefull... *puts Gwen's check in the locked box* Zoey: *puts Gwen check* Sorry Gwen... Sierra: WHERES CODY'S CHECK?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *bangs her head into wall causing red marker to put an X on her face* Gwen: sorry guys, i guess i lost focus huh? (Blaze: just so you guys know i'm really busy with school, so i won't be very active.) Chris: Marshmallows for everyone!!!....Except Gwen. Sorry but *pushes Gwen down the slide of shame* gweneliminated.png ''' Episode 6: Tangled Web of Lies Pre Chat Bridgette: So .. hi ? Cody: Hey Bridgette Dawn: Who's is eliminated by the All Stars? Bridgette: Hi Cody, and i don't know Dawn.. not Gwen, hopefully. Cody: I think Gwen got eliminated Sierra: *runs to Cody* CODY! I miss you! Do you miss me? Zoey: *rolls eyes* I bet he does... Noah: Beat me to it, Red. Cody: (CONF) Do I miss the foot rubs, secret hair collection, love potions and my underwear being stolen? *laughs* NO! Challenge 6 '''Chris: Challenge starts tomorrow 9/30/13 at 9pm EST Chris: Okay! So most of you have lied before and you've learned that once you tell a lie, you start to get tangled in a web of lies! Your challenge is to untie yourselves from these ropes. It will take 5 lines to do so. The first team to have 4 people untangle themselves wins! GO! Cody: *untangles himself* Scott: *untangles himself* Cody: *untangles himself* Scott: *untangles himself* Cody: *untangles himself* Noah: *untangles himself* Cody: *untangles himself* Bridgette: *untangles herself* Dawn: *untangles herself* Bridgette: *untangles herself* Dawn: *untangles herself* Cody: *unties himself* Yes first done! Chris: The score is 1-0 Underdogs! Bridgette: Come on team! *smiles at her team and then unties herself* Dawn: Yeah .. *unties herself* Bridgette: *unties herself* Are you okay, Dawn? Dawn: *nodded and unties herself* Scott: *untangles himself* Alejandro: *untangles himself* Dawn: *unties herself* Done! Bridgette: *unties herself* Done, to! *huggs Dawn* Staci: *untangles herself* (1) Ezekiel: *untangles himself* (1) Bridgette: Come on team, 1 person and we wins for the 3rd time! *yells* Staci: *untangles herself* (2) Ezekiel: *untangles himself* (2) Dawn: *walks to Staci and smiles to her* You do it great! Staci: *untangles herself* (3) mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Ezekiel: *untangles himself* (3) 'Chris: The score is 3-0 Underdogs! 1 more point and they win! ' Zoey: *untangles herself* (1) Sierra: *untangles herself* (1) Noah: *unstangles himself* (2) Zoey: *untangles herself* (2) Sierra: *untangles herself* (2) Staci: *untangles herself* (4) Ezekiel: *untangles himself* (4) 'Chris: Let's go people! ' Bridgette: Staci, Ezekiel one more time and we win! Come on! Zoey: *untangles herself* (3) Sierra: *untangles herself* (3) Elimination Ceremony 6: TBA